starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Taistil Anam'lar
|} |} Taistil Anam'lar is currently the New Republic Ambassador to The Wheel. The Bothan, who is the son of a discredited Bothan politician, has recently arisen from a fairly harsh time in his life as little more than a vagabond before taking on his current role. Physical Description Standing at a height of 1.45 meters, Taistil is covered in short, light brown fur, with darker hair-like tufts from the top of his head that fall back behind his shoulders. Both seem to be finely groomed as if he actually took a fair amount of time to keep up a clean, attractive, and professional appearance. Conflicting with this is his build, which is quite thin, verging on looking unhealthy. While his manner often seems to suggest that, while he may seem quite friendly, he is somewhat detached from his surroundings, his eyes occasionally betray this, hinting at an acute alertness and thoughtfulness. History Youth (5 BBY - 13 ABY) Taistil was born the son of a small time, though rising, Bothan politician named Onoir Anam'lar of the Ular clan and his wife. His family made their home in the city of Sal Vhe'starn on the Eastern continent of Bothawui. It was there that he would spend much of his early life, living in the relative comfort provided by his moderately wealthy family. This provided him with good schooling during his younger years, as well as a somewhat secluded, uneventful life, largely free from hardship. Never short of friends, Taistil enjoyed his seemingly idyllic life, taking for granted how lucky he had been. Given his high marks in schooling and, more importantly, a strong charisma that matched even his successful father's, it seemed as though the youth would have a bright future ahead of him as a natural leader. Life was, in a word, good. Not only that, but as his father's career continued to advance politically, life only seemed to get better. Collapse of the Family (13 ABY - Mid 18ABY) That life, however, would come to an end. A rival politician to his father had begun to feel threatened. Onoir was gaining significant influence and power, and as such, it was determined that the threat needed to be eliminated. Accusations of illicit activity began to spring up, pointing to Onoir. It was reported that he was working with cartels to smuggle in significant quantities of spice and other illegal goods into Bothawui streets. Worse yet, a number of violent crimes were traced back to Onoir as well. While Taistil never believed his father was actually involved in any of these activities, public opinion expressed a wholly different thought. The discredited Onoir lost everything. He lost his position, any hope of future advancement, almost all of wealth, his holdings, his honor, and his freedom. He is currently residing in a prison on Bothawui, where he will likely spend his remaining days. At the age of 18, Taistil saw his world shatter. Just months before he would have entered into a respected university, he found his family spiralling out of control. After losing their home, he and his mother had to move into a small apartment in the city, where Taistil needed to work full time at poor jobs to support them both. While they still had a some savings, Taistil knew it would not be enough to support them for a great length of time. His mother entered into a deep depression and would often fall ill as her health began to fade. He comforted and nursed her to the best of his ability for two years, but eventually the pain became too great. Between a strong illness and her lack of will to live, she passed away. Emotionally shattered, socially disillusioned, and haunted by the stigma of his father's name, Taistil withdrew his families remaining savings, as well as the credits he had earned, and then left the world of his birth, intending to leave it behind forever. Since then he has began traveling the galaxy as a vagabond, living on savings and the odd job he could manage to get. He rarely found himself in one place for any great length of time, having felt out of place and uncomfortable. Largely, he found himself lost, pulled between two diametrically opposed forces. Ever taught the Bothan Way, Taistil felt a need to do something to better himself, to make something of himself, to gain influence, wealth, and power of his own. Yet, it was that same teaching that cost him nearly everything. A New Path ( Mid - Late 18 ABY) After two years of roaming the galaxy with no where to call home and few funds remaining, Taistil came across an unusual person: Mashi Horansi by the name of Satashi. While it seemed unlikely that the meeting would likely lead to anything special, it turned out that the Horansi was seeking a number of talented people for some unknown goal. She suggested that the Bothan take his skills into the political arena of the New Republic. Taistil had long planned on entering into politics before his father had been locked away. It was that event that shook him from that path, although not from any desire to avoid politics, but rather because he felt it was unlikely he could actually get anywhere with such a black mark on his family's name. Yet, he had long dreamt of helping to clean the galaxy of some of the corruption that infested in it, and those fantasies always focused around politics. With the motivation and support of the feline, he found himself seeking such a position. It took some doing, but after the Senator of Ord Mantell, Alistair Al'Dira, began seeking an aide, Taistil found his chance. The Bothan applied to the position and was interviewed by the Senator. It was, perhaps, because of his past, instead of in spite of it, that he was able to impress the Senator well enough to receive the position. It was a large step in the right direction, where he wanted to go in life, and what he wanted to achieve. This was emphasized even more so when Senator Al'Dira won election as the Chief of State of the New Republic, lifting Taistil up to rather lofty heights in a surprisingly short period of time. Now, it was just a matter of what the future would hold. The galaxy may well have much in store for him, and there was still the question of what the Mashi desired. Ambassador to the Wheel (Late 18 ABY - Present ) Near the end of 18 ABY, Taistil found himself in a meeting with Sadim Gnik, who had recently become the Lord of the Wheel. Sadim presented the Bothan with a grand vision of galactic peace that he hoped to usher forth by providing a neutral area in space that would allow the major governmental powers in the Galaxy to meet. An embassy was granted to each of these powers, and Sadim offered one to the New Republic as well. The proposal was accepted by the New Republic at large. Re-balancing (Late 18 ABY - Early 19 ABY) While entering into politics had been a large step forward for Taistil, he had still been plagued by his past which left him emotionally fragile. He had been teetering on an edge before that meeting with Sadim, which could have left him descending into a very bad place. He wished little more than to find and bring down corrupt politicians, even using questionable means to investigate one Senator Ariston before it became clear he needed to do things officially. Taistil was a conflicted person who still had little direction, other than a dislike for other politicians, and on occasion, his own species. It was a dislike that could have lead him spiralling down into a blind vengeance and paranoia. Two major events would happen to change that course. The first was the meeting with Sadim, that inspired Taistil greatly. It gave him a focus and he immediately applied to be the New Republic Ambassador to The Wheel, and he was granted that position. The Bothan moved from the office of the Chief of State on Ord Mantell and traveled to The Wheel, where he began to hold talks with Sadim Gnik, other parties, and eventually even members of the Empire. The other major event was once again coming across the Horansi who had already changed his life drastically once before. Satashi had been waiting for him in his office one night aboard The Wheel and told the Bothan that she had witnessed a vision and had feared for his safety. While the two talked for some time, and even met for further discussions over a dinner, Taistil found himself very untrusting of her. He still anticipated that she wanted something, and was largely hoping to use his new position to benefit her in some way. As the two talked, it became very apparently that this was not the case. Nearly losing what turned out to be a valuable, and very real, friend, Taistil began to question himself seriously. While still having a difficult time letting go of the past, the Bothan now had some idea of how to do so. He also had some idea of the type of person he might have become - and more important, he had an idea of the type of person he wanted to become. Thus, gaining a greater balance, he now sought to reform himself as someone who could do great things for the Galaxy. Psychology Taistil was born to a rather comfortable life, but time had not been kind to him in recent years. During his childhood and young adult life, the Bothan was quite out-going and friendly, said to have gained his father's charisma - a high compliment. He lived fairly carefree and often seemed more than just content with his life. That would not last forever, though. After his father was incarcerated, much of that happiness had left him. After his mother passed away, it had all but gone. Few ever saw Taistil show an ounce of joy during those days, and while he may have once been out-going, he has became reserved, quiet, and perhaps even timid. While occasionally a small spark of his former personality shown through, hinting that it may still yet live, those times were rare and far between. He instead seemed largely detached and distant, quiet, with an obvious sadness and frustration bottled within him. There was also a great confusion. Ever since he left Bothawui, he found himself unable to find any one location where he was happy. While he left to find a place for himself, an occupation and some way to live, he found nothing for quite a long time. He feared that he was afraid of finding anything for himself, and unwilling to stop running from the pain he had tried to leave behind. These emotions still affect him, but since finding his new path in life, they were less strong. Some of his old personality began to return. Periods of joy became common enough once again. He has become more open, friendly, and relaxed as well. Even that strong charisma has started to surface once again, although it still rarely shines through. While the healing has begun, the harsher years of his life have left deep scars that will take both time and effort to heal. Category:Bothans Category:NR Characters